Heart of Australia's Darkness
by RachaelRose94
Summary: just a little story I wrote for English Literature. It is a short story written in an Australian context but using themes from Heart of Darkness written by Joseph Conrad


English Literature Rachael Bryant

The new world was being colonized. The convicts had made a nice place over there, so I've heard anyway. Mother, Daddy and I are going on the next ship. Apparently we have a nice home and a farm the Governor wants Daddy to manage. He is so nice he has even arranged some nice little workmen for us so Mother and I don't have to do anything except keep the house and Daddy gets to do paperwork and oversee the workers. It is going to be so great, I cannot wait.

Oh no. This ship is so gross. There is sea water and mould and creepy crawlies. "Arghh. Daddy there is a rat arghh". I want out. I really want out of this abominable excuse for a ship. "Daddy I thought you said this was going to be a nice safe trip and it would be clean and nice and so enjoyable, like a cruise ship.

Oh my goodness. Land finally. I can have a nice shower and paint my nails without the waves messing it up. Oh standing on land feels great. Oh and I can finally have a nice meal. "Daddy how long is it going to be. I am so hot standing here at the port. Daddy I want to go to the house. Daddy!"

Oh my, the house is so darling and gorgeous. I love it "Daddy thank you so much for bringing us here. You must thank the Governor to. This is a brilliant opportunity for you and Mother and I have a new town to socialize in. Daddy it is brilliant". I was so annoyed at Daddy on the ship but now I am not I love Daddy again now.

The garden at the new house we have, the one the Governor gave to us, is absolutely gorgeous. Like out of a picture book but a little brighter and sunnier and not so green. But still it is so darling, and to think what it will look like after Mother and I have put some time and effort into it. And the house, oh my the house it is so quaint and delightful with its little fence and gate, the footpath and the veranda. The veranda is all the way round the house with a larger front porch and swinging chair and oh the colours that are here.

The inside is just as darling as the outside. Cute wicker chairs, and pastel paints. It's nice and homely without being obnoxiously cute and cuddly and little cottage by the beach. Oh and I adore the kitchen. It is spacious and airy and the fridge and oven are so quaint but large enough to be purposeful.

Daddy says we have to meet our neighbours today. Mother and I are going to make scones. It's the polite thing to do. We have to make a good impression on these people that are so plebeian. It's not their fault; it's just that they have been here so long they are just like any other commoner. We must impress upon them the English way again. We must not forget where we have come from, our Mother country.

Oh there was this really cute 'black' guy that we passed in the carriage on the way to the neighbours. I giggled and Daddy yelled at me. I mean I've never been yelled at before. It was scary and I cried. Daddy calmed down when he saw I was crying and he explained it to me. Daddy told me that we couldn't like the blacks because they were no good.

Oh the neighbours are nice. Their house is wonderful though not nearly as grand and darling as ours. I really don't like Daddy. He told everyone that I though the 'black' guy was cute, even the really handsome son. They all laughed at me it was a horrible experience, no one has ever laughed at my expense before.

They are all telling stories now. The man of the house was joking about how he treats his workers and then how he treats all the 'blacks'. I believe it to be totally unfair but Daddy never lies so if he says they are bad and they must be punished then I guess that is how it must truly be. I mean they told stories of how they shot a 'black' for stealing a loaf of bread for his family but when one of the white workers, who wasn't getting paid enough, stole some bread to feed his family of five he was just chucked in jail for the night and had his pay docked. I mean the 'black' workers should be the same as the 'white' ones.

Daddy spoke to the Governor today and he took me along with him. He told me to go find a pretty dress and so I did. Oh how I do love to go shopping. I finished earlier than Daddy did though so I went and sat in on their meeting. The governor was suggestion to Daddy that once we have finished with the 'black' workers for the day we should make a little prison thing and put them in there so they can't cause trouble. He even suggested chains and no food as punishment for doing some menial thing wrong. They were treated badly enough from what I've seen and the stories I've heard but now they are going to use them and abuse them and treat them as pathetic little slaves. I mean I know they are beneath us but should we really tread upon them and stamp them into the ground like this? I don't know really, I will probably never know. These men, women and children though I cannot help. I do not have the power and yes of course I want someone to do the chores and manual labour so Daddy, Mother and I don't have to but I would not treat them like this.

FF_2547527_327008414 4/5/11


End file.
